


Fire

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [178]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsdance, crime and firefighter.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles words from December 10.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181740573742) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/400781).)

Flames danced as the firefighters scrambled to get the hoses, to start fighting. Stiles blinked back tears as he crossed the street and got his phone out.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice was rough from sleep, and a little worried.

“Yeah,” Stiles croaked. He cleared his throat. “Sorry to wake you, I just needed to hear your voice.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m at a crime scene, and I just-. I needed to hear your voice. I’m sorry, I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in the morning,” Derek said softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
